garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
Cain (カイン Kain) is a character in Galerians. He is also a character in Galerians: Ash, but he is deceased on the floor in The Family Program Room. He appears in ''Galerians: Rion'' movie as well. He is the older twin brother of Rion, and also a clone of the original Rion Steiner. He is the known as Type-G004 contend and he is part of the 2nd-generation. Q7G Chromosome abnormal. He is also part of the Pegasus Family. He is only in Sage C, seen in Mushroom Tower. Personality Cain gets jealous very easily, He seems like he's trying to hide it but it shows right through..He shown to be jealous of Rion. Shown being cloned by the same person, they both have a affection towards Lilia Pascalle. Backstory The original Rion Steiner was brought to the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital to be experimented on, but dies. His DNA is then cloned into Cain. Dorothy's followers created Cain as a Galerian, and that he was going to be used to find Lilia Pascalle. However, for an unknown reason his eyes weren't the same color as the real Rion, and could be assumed that Dorothy thought that Lilia might noticed something, so she gets her follower doctors to create a new clone from the original Rion's DNA. The next one was a success, which is Rion. In Stage A, Dr. Lem confronts Rion "He's the most promising subject so far"and that he will be the one to look for Lilia. This which, resulted Cain to become jealous of Rion and made him dislike him. It is assume that she named Cain his name due to her thinking a new rewritten bible of herself. In Stage C of Galerians, the drug dealer, Joule, that stays at The Babylon Hotel, said that Rion resembles one of his best costumers, it can be assumed that before the events of the game, that Cain often went to the Babylon Hotel and would buy drugs off him, besides that he will always stay in the Mushroom Tower. Galerians In the final stage of Galerians, in the Mushroom Tower, Cain tries to trick Rion and Lilia pretending to be Birdman, Rainheart, and Rita, by creating a cycle illusion of them. He first tries to trick Lilia by pretending to be Birdman. Lilia finds out that it's a cycle illusion, so she closes her eyes and he disappears. He then tries to trick Rion by pretending to be Rainheart. Rion is first confused, but knows that he killed Rainheart, so he figures out that he's not real. After Rainheart disappears, Rion then sees Rita not too long later, as Cain tries to trick him again. Rion decides to scan the cycle illusion to see who's behind it, and sees Cain. He was first confused and thought it was him, because he never met Cain. Rion and Lilia then finally make it to the Hand of God Area. They examine all the uterine replicators, until Rion sees one with no name on it. Cain answers Rion and tells him that's his and that he really is a Galerian. Cain then explains to Rion that the real Rion Steiner was taken to Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and died, and that Rion and him were both clones from the real Rion's DNA. Cain then tells his twin that the memories of the real Rion was implanted into Rion's mind with the virus activation program, and the whole escaping and finding Lilia was all part of Dorothy's plan. Rion denies Cain's words, and believes that he is the real Rion. Lilia tells Rion that their memories of their childhood can't be replicated, and that they are real, and that he is the real Rion. Cain then says that all fates are chosen by Mother, and that everyone must obey her family program. Cain's purpose is to kill Rion, which results in a battle between the two. The two go into total darkness. During the battle, Cain taunts Rion and laughs at him. Cain will throw blue fire at Rion, and will use thunder as well. However, when was getting weaker during the battle, he used orange fire. Rion wins the battle, and Cain will drop to the floor with blood dripping from his head. He tells his brother that he just can't beat him. As he is following to his death, he tells his brother, "goodbye". Rion begins wondering if Cain was telling the truth, that he was a Galerian, and that the real Rion died in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Galerians: Ash Cain is seen on the floor in the Family Program Room. When the player clicks on Cain, the door to leave the room will be unlocked, it also will show a manual, before his body disappears. Cain's DNA is also used when Rion (the third clone) scans Cain's uterine replicator. Once he scans it, he will have Cain's DNA and he can go into Dorothy Room. Trivia * He enjoys torturing his younger brother (But he really doesn't hate him). * Obviously, Cain is named after the biblical character who killed his brother Abel due to the fact Mother (Dorothy)' '''was copying the Bible'.' * A Galerian from the' Pegasus family.' * Cain can create Cycle Illusion just like Nitro. * Cain's personilty is simaler to Chris Orochi from KOF. Extra * [[Cain's Theme|'Cain's Theme']] * [[Cain's Full Gallery|'Cain's Gallery''']] Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters Category:Galerian: Ash Characters